


Run from all you know that's coming

by dat_carovieh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: After the failed revolution Connor goes into hiding and reaches out to the only person he can fully trust.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Run from all you know that's coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hank hadn’t seen Connor since the revolution. They had seen each other in the basement of the CyberLife tower where Connor had awoken all the Androids after Hank had eliminated the other Connor. He remembered how anxious he had been about shooting the wrong one but even without the questions, he had seen how different their body language and facial expressions had been. Connor had always been more fidgety than other Androids, more human in a way and even before he had become a deviant, it had become more and more over time, the same went for his facial expressions. He should have realized it hadn’t been his Connor at once.

After Connor had awoken the androids and they had left, he hadn’t seen him again. Despite everything the revolution had failed, the Jericho leaders had been killed and Connor had vanished. Hank would have assumed that Connor had died with them if he wouldn’t have found a scribbled note in his mailbox just two days after the revolution.

_“Hank, going into hiding, they’re looking for me. Let them believe I’m dead. C.”_

It made sense; he had been the one leading the armed forces to Jericho so most androids wouldn’t been happy with him. He also had been the one who had woken up the androids at Cyberlife and betrayed Cyberlife by deviating so the humans also were against him. Hank had been questioned about Connor, had claimed not having heard from him at all. He had told them, he believed Connor was dead. The androids where still fighting for their rights they wouldn’t give up and over the last weeks there had been some progress. At least they now had to be recognised as living beings and weren’t allowed to be just killed. Hank assumed they would make an exception for Connor.

It was weird getting a message from an Android on a piece of paper and not via phone but Hank assumed his phone was not safe and who knew if CyberLife couldn’t catch Connor’s messages. He had kept the small piece of paper with the unnaturally neat handwriting. Treasured it, hoping he would see Connor again. He missed that damn android. How was it possible that when he started to work together, he had been annoyed with Connor and wanted him gone on principle and only four days later had beaten up an FBI special agent so Connor could find the evidence? He had found he would do anything for him at that point. And he would continue to protect Connor with his life if he could.

Two days ago, he had found another message in his mailbox, again a piece of paper, containing coordinates a date and a time. Which was the reason he was now navigating through the woods with his phone in hand. He was already running late because he had miscalculated howe long it would take to get to the place. And he was praying no one was following him. But after weeks of no trace of Connor it seemed like the officials had accepted that he was dead.

“Hank!” he heard Connor’s voice followed by quick footsteps. And just seconds later a lean body was flung against him. Without thinking Hank closed his arms around Connor and just held him. Barely believing that he really had Connor with him again. Hank let go of Connor again and took a step back looking him over. He didn’t look much different; he was wearing Jeans and boots with a Hoodie and leather jacket. Hank didn’t ask where he got these clothes because when he had vanished, he had worn his CyberLife uniform. The LED still clearly visible on the side of his head, settling from a bright yellow into a calm blue. The clothes looked well-worn and were ripped in places but apart from that he looked fine.

“I brought you something,” Hank said and took off his backpack, producing some bags of Thirium. “I don’t know if you need it but I thought it can’t hurt,” he explained. Connor smiled brightly at him as he took the bags from Hank.

“Thanks, I was running low,” he said and stored them away in his own backpack.

Hank stepped up to Connor and pulled him against himself. One hand on Connor’s hip the other on the side of his face, fingertips brushing the soft hair. Their foreheads touched as Connor pushed one hand into Hank’s hair and pulled him closer.

“I missed you, Con,” Hank said, thumb gently brushing Connor’s cheek. He heard Connor breathing over the peaceful sounds of the forest. He didn’t even need to breath but he still did.

“I missed you too, I hope I can come back soon,” Connor answered. The hand on Hank’s shoulder grabbed the fabric of his coat.

“You think you can?” Hank asked hopefully. “If you need a place to stay, you can come to me.” Hank opened his eyes and saw Connor smile thankfully. His expressions were much more human than they had been before. He looked so pretty like that, he always looked pretty but this sincere smile really tugged on Hank’s heartstrings.

“You really want a plastic asshole living with you?” Connor asked teasingly.

“Fuckin’ android, never forgetting a thing I said,” Hank grumbled but didn’t let go of Connor. Connor had the audacity to laugh. Hank realized he had never heard Connor laugh before, it sounded beautiful. He wanted to move forward and kiss him. But would Connor be fine with this, would he want it? The way he was clinging to Hank let him hope. They still were so close and neither made any attempts to pull back. He moved his face a little and planted a quick kiss on Connor’s cheek, close to his mouth but not on the lips. His heart rate increased as he was flooded by anxiety, wondering if he had made a mistake. The hand lying on the back of Hank’s head was now grabbing his hair as Connor suddenly pushed closer and pressed his lips on Hanks. Hank strengthened his grip around Connor’s hip and kissed him back vigorously.

As they pulled back, Hank was panting out of breath, Connor obviously was not.

“At least pretend to be a little out of breath,” Hank said with an awkward chuckle. “Or else I feel old.” Connor grinned, looking very pleased with himself.

“When I’m back, we will build a nice workout program for you so you also won’t be out of breath so easily,” Connor said.

“You little shit.”

The little shit had the audacity to giggle at him as he bent forward to kiss Hank again. How could he be mad at him now. They were still holding each other, eyes locked and smiling.

“Thanks for meeting me. I don’t know when I will be able to see you again, I will send you another message and hope you can make it,” Connor explained.

“Be careful no one else gets these messages,” Hank warned.

“I have my ways. Hopefully next time I can tell you more about me coming beck to Detroit.”

When Hank left, he felt sad, he didn’t want to leave him behind. But at least this time he knew they would see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or [tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The title is a line from the song "Love run" from the wonderful Indie folk band The Amazing Devil. You can check out their music [here](https://theamazingdevil.bandcamp.com/)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
